Services
by LacrimosaSama
Summary: Sasuke ne se sent pas bien depuis qu'il a surpris son frère et son cousin germain en pleine action interdite. Pourtant, Itachi arrive à le persuader de se joindre à lui, lui omettant le fait qu'une fois qu'on a commencé, on ne peut plus s'arrêter. Le pauvre adolescent plonge donc dans la luxure au milieu des Uchiha et n'est pas prêt de s'en remettre. Yaoi, UA, Uchihacest, lemons


**H**ey, vous! J'avais ce bordel qui traînait dans mon ordinateur depuis un moment, et je me suis enfin décidée à le terminer. Pour éviter toutes confusions avec mes lecteurs de "Tant que ça reste en famille", ceci n'est **pas **le ItaSasu que je vous avais promis, mais un autre tout à fait isolé.

Donc bon, logiquement il s'agira d'une fiction de plusieurs OS avec pour couple toutes sortes d'Uchihacest, alors vous êtes prévenus!

Pas de rythme de publication par contre, désolée ^.^

Sur ce enjoy!

...

...

...

Un problème.

Sasuke avait un problème.

Un problème qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Dans ce genre de situation, Sasuke aurait normalement dû parler avec son frère pour obtenir de l'aide, ou du moins quelques conseils.

Seulement voilà, c'était Itachi, le problème. Alors il se retrouvait... comment dire ça... _dans la merde. _

Le jeune homme soupira. Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes à gérer sa vie. A quatorze ans, il se débrouillait la plupart du temps seul, sans jamais rien laisser transparaître du désarroi qui pouvait parfois l'accabler. En tant qu'Uchiha, et surtout, en tant que second fils de la branche principale de sa famille, il avait rapidement compris que sa vie était conditionnée depuis longtemps pour être ce qu'elle était actuellement : une vie presque secrète, il se devait de se faire discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, pour que les projecteurs n'éclairent que son frère.

Au début, il avait été un peu jaloux d'être ainsi mis de côté, surtout par son père, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que la vie d'Itachi n'avait rien d'enviable : ce n'était que sourires forcés pour les invités, soirées passées auprès de vieux croûtons pour faire bonne impression, nuits défilant au fil des révisions scolaires... Sasuke en était venu à se demander si avec tout ça, Itachi avait encore une vie sociale, une _vraie v_ie sociale.

De plus, quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, le gouffre entre eux était palpable. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne s'entendaient plus, mais ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, alors qu'ils avaient été l'un pour l'autre des confidents à peine un an plus tôt, avant les dix-huit ans d'Itachi.

C'est donc ainsi que trois jours plut tôt, Sasuke s'était retrouvé devant la porte de la chambre de son grand frère, bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec lui pour tenter de réinstaller leur complicité.

_Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains et posa sa main sur la porte, prêt à la pousser. Seulement, un bruit ressemblant fortement à un gémissement l'arrêta soudain. Il se rigidifia sur place, regarda les autres portes du couloir pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, et entendant le bruit recommencer, il se pencha pour regarder à travers l'entrebaillement._

_Assis sur le lit de sa grande chambre propre se trouvait Itachi, nu comme au premier jour, peut-être même plus encore. Cela aurait simplement gêné Sasuke si en plus son grand frère n'avait pas été en érection, et surtout, la main naviguant dans les cheveux sombres de la personne agenouillée entre ses jambes._

_Les yeux de Sasuke s'arrondirent en reconnaissant son cousin Shisui. Et celui-ci était visiblement en train de... de... de faire une gâterie à Itachi. Oui, c'était bien ça! Les mèches brunes et lâches de son frère caressant son dos, les pans de son yukata noir complètement relâchés, ses jambes écartées à outrance devant le visage en face de lui, sa jambe reposant sur l'épaule de son cousin, les gémissements maintenant silencieux qui lui échappaient... Qu'est-ce que ça aurait put être d'autre?_

_Il entendit Shisui qui gémissait autour du membre de son cousin d'une voix grave, les yeux rivés sur son visage, s'y prenant avec une expertise apparente même pour Sasuke qui n'y était pas du tout familier. _

_- Hm, ça faisait un bail, Itachi..._

_- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais doué, Shisui-nii..._

_Le plus âgé ricana et se releva pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Itachi, jusqu'à pouvoir grimper sur le lit, entre ses jambes. Là, il finit de le déshabiller et se dévêtit lui-même, les laissant tous les deux nus et haletants. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre sans que leurs bouches ne se décollent, et ce fut finalement Shisui qui rompit le contact en remplaçant sa langue par ses doigts qu'Itachi suça sans vergogne. _

_Finalement, l'aîné fit descendre ses doigts le long du corps de son partenaire jusqu'à se retrouver entre ses jambes, à un endroit précis que Sasuke n'était pas en mesure de voir. Il se douta cependant de ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de son frère._

_- Accélère, je vais plus tenir longtemps._

_Cette phrase acheva Sasuke. Le jeune homme plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri de surprise autant que d'effroi et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve collé à l'autre mur du couloir. Il regarda de nouveau à gauche, puis à droite, puis décida de déguerpir en courant et de rejoindre sa chambre._

_Là, il verrouilla la porte, se jeta sur son lit, et passa une main sur son visage._

_Son frère était gay. Il ne le savait pas mais ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Son frère invitait des conquêtes à la maison alors que tout le monde y était. C'était un peu limite mais encore acceptable. _

_Par contre, que cette conquête ne soit autre que leur cousin GERMAIN, c'était une toute autre histoire! Comment Itachi aurait-il put être ce genre de personne? Et encore, ce n'était pas le pire._

_Le pire, piiiire, c'était que Sasuke se retrouvait avec une érection entre les jambes après avoir regardé une scène aussi abjecte. Oui, camarades, telle est la vérité. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, se répétant à quel point c'était mal, mais son entre-jambe restait dure. _

_Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Bien sûr, il avait comme tout le monde remarqué qu'Itachi était vraiment un beau garçon, mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin. Il n'avait jamais été attiré lui. Et encore moins par Shisui avec qui il conversait très peu._

_Le jeune homme ne sut pas à quel moment son corps finit par reprendre son état normal, mais une chose était sûre : il s'était endormis avec cette fichue érection._

Depuis cette nuit-là, Sasuke s'était appliqué à ne surtout pas croiser Itachi dans la maison, et même à l'extérieur, d'ailleurs. Et si jusqu'ici cela avait suffit à lui épargner une situation encore plus embarrassante, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir au moment où, au détour d'un couloir, Itachi était apparut, le collant doucement mais fermement contre un mur, sa main appuyé dessus et ses yeux noirs intensément posés sur le jeune homme.

Ce qui, cette fois, nous ramène au problème en lui-même : comment allait-il se sortir de là?

- Sasuke?

- Hm?

- Pourquoi m'évites-tu depuis quelques jours?

- Non, ça, ça fait des mois.

Itachi fronça les sourcils :

- Eh bien pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites e_ncore _plus depuis quelques jours?

Sasuke détourna les yeux en inspirant, les lèvres pincées. Il pourrait très bien dire à son frère qu'il l'avait surpris avec Shisui, sans lui parler de l'effet que ça avait produit sur lui... Non, impossible, il n'arrivait même pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Sasuke?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

- Il va pourtant bien falloir.

L'aîné tapota de l'index sur la joue de son cadet pour regagner son attention. Celui-ci émit un grognement sourd avant de braver son regard charbon.

- Et si je refuse quand même d'en parler?

- Il faudra alors que je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que tu abandonnes.

Et Sasuke vit un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son frère. Le même vint prendre place sur ses traits, et il se maudit de ne pas être capable de résister à quelque chose de si faible, seulement parce que c'était Itachi.

- Petit frère têtu. Allez, viens.

Itachi attrapa Sasuke par le bras pour l'attirer à sa chambre, malgré les protestations de celui-ci et ses vaines tentatives pour se défaire de la poigne ferme sur lui.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, son premier réflexe fut de vérifier si les draps avaient été changés, mais comme le soir de _l'évènement _il n'avait pas eu le temps de les regarder, il fut incapable de dire s'il s'agissait des mêmes. Mais tel qu'il connaissait son aîné, il avait sûrement rangé sa chambre de fond en combles depuis.

Il regarda Itachi s'asseoir sur son lit avec une certaine grâce, ses yeux le détaillant un instant avant de lui indiquer de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sasuke secoua nerveusement la tête en signe de refus.

- Tu ne veux même pas venir t'asseoir à côté de moi? J'ai vraiment dû t'offenser, alors.

- C-C'est pas ça...C'est juste que... enfin...

Il regarda Itachi qui l'écoutait attentivement, pendu à ses lèvres, pressé d'entendre la suite de la phrase.

- Je sais que ces derniers temps, on s'est un peu éloigné, toi et moi, Sasuke. Mais je suis toujours ton grand frère, tu peux me parler quand tu as un problème.

- Pas ce genre de problème.

Itachi soupira et se leva de son lit. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et posa une main sur son épaule, en essayant de le rassurer, mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Il respirait son odeur d'encre et lançait de furtifs regards au yukata rouge qu'il portait.

Itachi avait toujours aimé les yukatas. Quand il ne devait pas sortir, il en portait souvent, parce qu'il disait que c'était plus pratique et que c'était agréable. Il en possédait de plusieurs couleurs différentes, la plupart d'entre eux étant des cadeaux faits par leurs tantes lorsqu'elles allaient en Asie. C'est à ce moment précis que la conscience de Sasuke décida de lui faire remarquer à quel point ce vêtement seyait parfaitement à son aîné.

Et de tous ceux qu'il possédait, le rouge était le plus beau.

- Tu as compris?

- Hein?

- Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire?

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien écouté.

- Alors, quel est le problème?

- Je...

Il se pinça une nouvelle fois la lèvre, sentant ses joues d'habitude si pâles se réchauffer. Devant lui, Itachi le regardait sérieusement, s'inquiétant sincèrement. Il reprit Sasuke par le bras et l'emmena sur le lit, où ils s'assirent tous deux, bien que le cadet mit le plus de distance possible entre lui et son aîné. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, et le cadet sut qu'il devait parler, qu'il _pouvait _parler.

- Mercredi dernier, je... t'ai vu avec Shisui.

Cette annonce imposa le silence aux deux jeunes hommes. Finalement, Itachi redressa le dos en marmonnant un "je le savais" et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sans paraître gêné, il répondit à son frère :

- Je me doutais que c'était ça, je voulais simplement être sûr. C'était toi, le bruit de pas dans le couloir?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question alors Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux et attendit la suite.

- Je comprends que tu sois choqué ou dégoûté.

- Je ne suis pas dégoûté.

Itachi cligna des yeux mais continua :

- Shisui est une personne très précieuse pour moi. Quand toi et moi avons commencé à nous éloigner, il est apparut et m'a soutenu, au moment de ma vie où je me sentai extrêmement seul. Il s'est avéré qu'il se sentait seul aussi, alors, on a décidé de considéré ça comme un "service" entre cousins.

- Un service?

- Une entraide entre membres de la même famille. Je te demande juste de ne pas en parler avec père et mère.

- J'en parlerai pas. Ce sont tes affaires, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Alors quel est le problème?

Sasuke se tortilla sur lui-même en se mordillant la lèvre. Il sursauta en entendant Itachi bouger sur le lit, se mouvoir jusqu'à se retrouver assis juste à côté de lui. Le jeune homme respira son odeur encore et l'entendit parler :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais tu peux tout me dire, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

- J-Je suis resté regarder. Juste un peu.

- Oh...

Sasuke crut un instant que cette exclamation était du dégoût mais il sentit le bras de son frère passer autour de ses épaules :

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'imagine que c'est de la curiosité, c'est normal à ton âge.

- Pas ce qui est arrivé après...

Le cadet prit une inspiration, mais c'est pourtant d'une voix à peine audible qu'il tenta de s'expliquer :

- T-Tu étais tellement beau, et j'ai juste regardé un tout petit peu, et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, mais dans ma chambre, après, j'étais... j'avais...

Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure quand il souffla :

-... Une érection.

Nouveau silence. Beaucoup plus long cette fois, beaucoup plus pesant, beaucoup plus difficile à supporter. Le regard du plus jeune était obstinément accroché à ses mains qui gigotaient nerveusement entre ses genoux et il crut que sa lèvre allait exploser tant il la malmenait, sans parler des battements de son coeur qui battait à tout rompre.

- Tu veux dire que cette vue t'aurait... _excité?_

- Parce qu'il y a trente-six mille raison d'avoir une érection peut-être? répondit-il au comble de la gêne.

Il entendit un gloussement léger de la part de son grand frère et se raidit sur lui-même. Itachi serra un peu la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule et le rapprocha plus près de lui :

- Je suis touché de te faire un tel effet, petit frère.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, le visage écarlate.

- Je ne pense pas que tu doives avoir honte, je veux dire, c'est ton corps, tu ne le contrôles pas.

- Peut-être mais vous êtes tous les deux de ma famille très proche, mon corps n'aurait pas dû réagir.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et tenta de cacher son visage, regrettant d'avoir accepté cette conversation.

- Peut-être est-ce parce que tu n'a pas eu de relations depuis longtemps... Ca fait combien de temps?

Pour toute réponse, le dos de Sasuke s'affaissa encore plus, comme s'il cherchait à s'enfoncer dans le lit.

- Je vois, tu es encore...

- Et alors?

- Et alors rien du tout, cela rend juste ta réaction encore plus normale. Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas si tu étais attiré par les filles ou les garçons? C'est toujours le cas?

- Hm...

- Alors tout va bien. Je veux dire, oui, c'est un cas un peu unique, mais dans ton cas tout va bien. Tu es entré dans ta quatorzième année et tu ne sais toujours pas comment est ta sexualité. Je pense donc que c'est normal que lorsque tu te retrouves devant ce genre de scène, ton corps régisse sans ton accord.

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de négation. Itachi pouvait bien lui faire des discours, il n'y croirait pas. Ce n'était juste pas normal. Il sentit son frère déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, mais contrairement à lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, cela ne réconforta pas le cadet. Il gigota un peu pour se dégager mais n'y parvint pas.

- Lâche-moi, marmonna-t-il.

- Pour aller où?

- Me brûler pour mon pêché. Et toi aussi tu vas brûler en enfer avec Shisui.

- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise nouvelle. Nous pourrons forniquer tous les trois pour l'éternité.

- Là, tu es vraiment dégoûtant, Nii-san!

Itachi gloussa de nouveau mais ne s'écarta pas. Il se pencha pour capter le regard de son petit frère et continua de tenter de le déculpabiliser :

- Je n'en parlerai à personne, même pas à Shisui si ça peut te soulager. Si tu te sens aussi mal, tu devrais peut-être chercher quelqu'un.

- Comment ça?

- Un copain ou une copine. Trouver de quel bord tu es et être en relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un pour ne plus avoir ce genre d'incident.

- Facile à dire!

- Pas tant que ça. Tu te verrais plus avec ton amie Sakura ou avec Naruto?

- Sakura n'est pas mon amie et Naruto est un abruti.

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas vus beaucoup des amis de Sasuke alors il lui fallut un temps pour réfléchir :

- Bon, alors plus Neji ou Tenten?

Le jeune homme réfléchit. Quand il était avec Tenten, il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle disait, et la plupart du temps, c'était inintéressant. En plus sa voix était stressante et elle déblatérait plus qu'elle ne parlait, en réalité. Avec Neji c'était un peu différent. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais leur présence était agréable l'un pour l'autre et ils ne se prenaient jamais la tête. Alors même s'il ne pourrait _jamais _sortir avec Neji qu'il considérait comme un ami, il le choisirait s'il était obligé.

- Je choisirais plus Neji.

- Bon. On ne peut pas se baser que sur ça, mais peut-être devrais-tu commencer par chercher du côté des hommes.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- Mais en attendant, souffla Itachi, tu peux trouver quelqu'un qui puisse te soulager un peu...

- Hein?

- Tomber amoureux, ça ne vient pas si facilement, ça met du temps. Pendant ce temps-là, tu vas continuer à culpabiliser et avoir des réactions gênantes à chaque fois que le sujet sensible sera abordé? Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait relâcher un peu de tension?

Plongé dans son mutisme, il fallut quelques secondes à Sasuke pour se rendre compte qu'Itachi était vraiment près, et que la main sur son épaule remontait lentement vers son cou en un mouvement aérien.

- Nii-san, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?!

- Pour l'instant rien.

Le cadet osa relever les yeux pour croiser ceux de son frère qui le fixaient.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

- La déclaration que tu viens de me faire est tout de même intéressante, tu es d'accord?

- La tienne était pire, et pourtant, je ne te lançais pas ce regard.

- Quel regard?

Sasuke soupira et baissa les yeux, sous le regard amusé mais surtout _brûlant _de son aîné. Il marmonna pour se défendre :

- Ne pense même pas à faire avec moi ce que tu fais avec Shisui.

- Et pourquoi pas? D'après ce que je sais, tu es un garçon seul, pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas ton grand frère te rendre un _service?_

Les joues du garçons s'échauffèrent plus si c'était possible. C'était la situation la plus étrange dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé de toute sa vie. Oui, il savait bien ce que son frère avait derrière la tête. La main qui le caressait se faisant de plus en plus sentir l'aidant à comprendre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se rappeler que c'était tout simplement interdit.

A la limite, Itachi et Shisui, il pouvait le pardonner en son for intérieur, mais _lui _et son _frère, _c'était tout autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Ca ne se fait pas.

Itachi fit descendre sa main doucement le long du ventre de son cadet, l'effleurant au passage, jusqu'à atteindre la zone de son nombril qu'il caressa en cercles.

- Ca ne se fait pas non plus d'observer les gens dans l'intimité.

- Je ne suis... resté qu'un tout petit peu, répondit Sasuke en se crispant au toucher de plus en plus intime.

- Un petit peu trop.

L'aîné embrassa l'épaule de son cadet qui grogna en s'agitant. Voyant que c'était la seule solution pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, il se laissa glisser le long du lit jusqu'à se retrouver au sol, avant de se relever vivement pour ne pas se retrouver bloqué. Sans demander son reste, il quitta la pièce, ignorant le fin sourire narquois sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, passant par le salon pour y parvenir et s'y enfermant une fois seul. Il se laissa retomber contre sa porte, ramenant ses jambes vers lui et enfouissant son visage entre ses bras, posés sur ses genoux. Mais que se passait-il? Il n'aurait jamais dû venir parler avec Itachi. C'était juste dégoûtant. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas élevé comme ça.

Alors pourquoi sa tête se remplissait déjà d'images floues ?

...

...

...

- Sasuke chéri?

Le garçon se retourna dans son lit. Il ne répondit pas et s'enfouit même plus profondément sous sa couette.

- J'entre, annonça la voix de Mikoto.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant un peu de lumière pénétrer dans sa chambre aux volets obstinément fermés. Il entendit le bruit des chaussons de sa mère qui s'approchait, puis un poids s'installa à côté de lui. Sa mère posa sa main sur sa hanche et le secoua doucement, pensant qu'il dormait.

- Sasuke?

- Je suis réveillé.

- Alors regarde-moi.

Le jeune homme hésita avant de sortir de sous sa couverture pour regarder le visage inquiet de Mikoto.

- Chéri, cela fait déjà quatre jours que tu ne sors presque plus de ta chambre. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, puisque tu me dis que tu n'es pas fatigué?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, m'man.

- Il va pourtant bien falloir, répondit la femme, en écho aux paroles de son fils aîné.

Sasuke soupira. Il s'assit en s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. Il croisa un instant le regard de sa mère avant de se détourner puis de marmonner :

- Je peux te parler de quelque chose que tu ne dois pas répéter? commença-t-il incertain.

- Ce que tu veux, répondit l'autre en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- C'est... enfin c'est une histoire de... on peut dire que c'est une histoire d'amour.

- Oh, c'est vrai?! s'exclama Mikoto, un sourire venant illuminer son visage.

- Shhh, souffla le garçon en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche en signe de silence. Personne ne doit nous entendre.

- D'accord, je t'écoute mon chéri.

- Eh bien... Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi, si tu étais amoureuse d'une personne dont tu n'as pas le droit? Je veux dire si ça t'était moralemant impossible d'envisager de t'engager avec cette personne?

- C'est ton cas?

- Oui, mentit le jeune homme à moitié.

- C'est une Senju?

Sasuke faillit secouer la tête, mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela constituait une bonne excuse. Alors il acquiesça et attendit, regardant sa mère poser un doigt sur son menton pour réfléchir.

- Je ne te jugerai jamais parce que tu aimes la personne que tu aimes. Les histoires entre Uchiha et Senju n'ont plus lieu d'être, alors même si ce serait mal vu que tu fréquentes une Senju, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tant que tu as le soutien de ta famille.

- O-Oui mais dans ton coeur, tu sais que c'est mal, alors comment je pourrais me soulager? Tu sais, ça fait comme quand tu fais une bêtise, même si les autres te pardonnent, tu te sens mal quand même, non?

- Cela dépend à quel point la bêtise est grosse, continua prudemment Mikoto.

- Elle est très grosse. Elle est vraiment grosse et si les autres l'apprenaient, ils ne voudraient même plus te voir.

- Tout ça pour une Senju?

Sasuke se figea et se renfrogna. Sa mère soupira, comprenant qu'il ne parlait pas d'une relation avec une Senju. Réfléchissant un peu en se rappelant que Sasuke ne sortait presque jamais et qu'elle l'avait rarement vu avec des filles, elle en conclut qu'il y avait autre chose de plus délicat :

- Sasuke chéri, tu es... tu es... enfin tu es attiré par les hommes?

Le garçon se tendit à nouveau et son regard se fit paniqué. Il bégaya quelques protestations inutiles et Mikoto posa une main sur le coeur en écarquillant les yeux :

- Effectivement c'est... je comprends que tu te sentes mal à ce propos.

- Je t'en prie maman ne dis rien à personne! Je n'en suis même pas sûr, d'abord! Si papa l'apprend je vais être déshérité.

- Bien pire que ça, même.

Mikoto secoua vaguement la tête plusieurs fois, comme pour se remettre. Elle ne s'y attendait effectivement pas, elle qui avait grandis parmi les Uchiha chez qui chaque déviance était punie, puis exorcisée et enfin jetée aux oubliettes, pour rendre tout le monde uniforme au sein du clan.

- E-Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu? questionna Mikoto en avalant difficilement sa salive.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. S'il te plaît ne pose pas de question sur lui. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis même pas sûr d'être... comme _ça. _

- Bien. Je... n'ai pas vraiment de conseils à te donner sur ce sujet, chéri.

Voyant que son fils se sentait vraiment mal, elle tenta de le rassurer :

- Je t'accepte comme ça, Sasuke. Je peux comprendre que tu sois comme _ça, _mais je pense que ton père ne doit être au courant de ça sous aucun prétexte, compris?

- Hm.

- Alors... alors cherche d'abord à comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Tu es encore très jeune pour te torturer avec ce genre d'identité un peu en dehors des normes. Si vraiment tu penses que tu peux te donner une chance avec le garçon qui te plaît, pourquoi ne pas essayer? Enfin, quand je dis essayer, je ne pense à rien de... enfin tu comprends? Je veux dire que tu devrais parler avec ce garçon, et si vous êtes tous les deux d'accord pourquoi ne pas...

- Je comprends.

Mikoto hocha la tête et offrit à son garçon un sourire gêné de ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus que ça. Il la regarda puis se détourna à nouveau en soupirant.

- Ne fais pas cette tête mon chéri...

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

La mère sourit. Voyant que son fils se replaçait sous ses couvertures, elle lui embrassa le front avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, puis elle sortit de la pièce, lui lançant un dernier regard tendre mais inquiet.

De son côté, Sasuke avait enfin décidé de ce qu'il ferait.

...

...

...

Le lendemain soir de sa discussion avec sa mère, Sasuke se retrouvait devant la porte de la chambre de son grand frère, priant pour ne pas tomber sur une scène étrange. Il toqua et entendit, quelques secondes plus tard, la voix profonde d'Itachi qui lui indiquait d'entrer.

Le garçon s'exécuta en se pinçant les lèvres entre elles. Il regarda Itachi, assis à son bureau, s'entraînant avec son kit de calligraphie. L'aîné lui fit face en l'entendant entrer et le dévisagea longuement, les mains croisées sur le ventre.

- Assieds-toi.

Fébrilement, Sasuke obéit une nouvelle fois. Il prit place sur le lit d'Itachi et sans le quitter des yeux et sursauta en voyant celui-ci se lever pour le rejoindre.

- Tu as mis moins de temps à te décider que ce que je pensais.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas. Il avait l'impression d'être hypnotisé par l'image de son grand frère, à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Son regard glissa lentement le long de son corps, essayant de pénétrer sous le yukata bleu sombre avant de remonter vers les orbes noires qui le fixaient avec amusement. Nerveusement, Sasuke articula :

- J-Je ne t'imaginais pas en pervers, tu sais...

- C'est comme ça que tu me vois?

La garçon haussa une épaule. Le timbre de voix d'Itachi n'était même pas interrogatif, juste joueur et le jeune homme ne savait pas comment il devait réagir face à ce genre de taquineries.

- Hm, ce n'est pourtant pas ce que je voulais, répondit Itachi d'un air pensif. Tu as l'impression que je te force?

- J'ai l'impression que je suis un abruti tombé dans ton piège pour que tu puisses t'éclater.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai vraiment dû râter mon coup si je suis à ce point descendu dans ton estime.

Sasuke releva les yeux vers son grand frère, juste à côté de lui. Il le regarda un instant et crut voir qu'il semblait blessé.

- N-Ne fais pas cette tête comme si tu ne te doutais pas que ça ne m'enchanterait pas.

- Je ne te comprends pas vraiment, Sasuke. Pourquoi es-tu là si ça te dérange tellement?

- J'en ai envie. Mon _corps _en a envie.

- Mais pas toi?

- Comment pourrais-je être content en sachant que je rentre dans votre jeu malsain?

Itachi soupira calmement. L'esprit de son petit frère fonctionnait vraiment d'une étrange façon. Il lui prit la main pour lui expliquer :

- Je suis désolé que tu l'aies compris de cette façon, mais je ne te vois pas comme un jouet. Si vraiment ça n'était que physique, Shisui m'aurait largement suffit.

- Alors pourquoi?

- Je t'ai dit que je fais ça pour te rendre service.

- Mais tu sais que je sais que c'est faux, non?

L'aîné sourit devant la franchise du garçon.

- Ai-je réellement besoin de raisons pour faire du bien à mon petit frère chéri?

Abandonnant, Sasuke secoua la tête. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis il se redressa et tira un peu sur son cou pour embrasser la mâchoire d'Itachi. L'autre lui répondit d'un sourire :

- Tu es d'accord, alors?

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il sentit ensuite deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes avec douceur, et faillit reculer à ce contact qui lui sembla inattendu, même si Itachi n'avait eu aucune brusquerie. Il resta d'abord immobile, gêné, avant de lentement entrouvir la bouche pour laisser l'accès à son frère. Néanmoins Itachi recula et lui chuchota :

- J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu te forces. Détends-toi un peu.

Le garçon s'exécuta et souffla, puis embrassa son frère à nouveau. C'était son tout premier baiser et à part se laisser faire, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il devait se comporter. Cependant, il sentit la langue de son frère se faufiler dans sa bouche, glisser sur la sienne, avant de caresser tout ce qui était à sa portée avec lenteur. Sasuke resta une nouvelle fois figée avant que sa langue ne se mette à bouger également, incertaine. Il se laissa guider par son aîné qui en savait visiblement beaucoup plus que lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Itachi. La culpabilité vint lui tordre l'estomac et il eut un mouvement de recul. Son regard se posa sur ses pieds et il passa une main sur sa nuque.

Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de faire ça? Avait-il vraiment envie de finir rongé par la honte pour une envie qu'il se _savait _capable de maîtriser.

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Puis, audacieux, il posa sa main droite sur la cuisse d'Itachi, et quémanda un autre baiser. Itachi posa une main sur son torse pour lui dire :

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Il n'y a rien de mal, Sasuke...

Il acquiesça lentement et pencha la tête sur le côté lorsqu'Itachi lui embrassa le cou. Il se cambra et soupira silencieusement en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher du corps de son grand frère.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'un suçon serait visible sur la peau pâle de son frère, Itachi installa son corps frêle sur ses cuisses. Ses mains se promenèrent avec une certaine retenue sous le T-shirt de l'adolescent qui ne contrôlait déjà plus son souffle. Il eut un léger couinement lorsque les deux pouces trouvèrent ses mamelons érigés qu'ils caressèrent, firent rouler, tandis que son grand frère embrassait son cou, descendant vers ses clavicules, le faisant frémir.

- Comment tu te sens? s'enquit l'aîné contre sa peau.

- Ch-chaud...

Le plus âgé gloussa et embrassa son cadet. Sasuke se cambra, faisant sentir à l'autre son érection qui a son goût, s'était formée beaucoup trop vite. Il sentit Itachi sourire et la seconde d'après, il était assis entre les cuisses de son aîné, son dos collé à son torse brûlant.

Il cligna des yeux, hébété, avant que deux mains pâles ne recommencent à explorer son corps sous son T-shirt, son ventre, ses tétons toujours durs, puis, d'un mouvement fluide, une de ces mains se retrouva posée sur son entrejambe par-dessus son pantalon de pyjama.

- Nii-san... tu ne vas quand même pas me faire ça p-par _derrière._

- Me prendrais-tu pour un goujat? questionna le plus âgé en faisant lentement bouger sa main sur la bosse de son frère.

Sasuke gémit faiblement à la sensation. Il avait déjà essayé de se faire du bien seul, comme tous les garçons de son âge, mais le fait que ce soit _quelqu'un d'autre_ qui le fasse, et Itachi de surcroît, lui procura une nouvelle dose d'excitation ainsi qu'une certaine gêne. Qui l'émoustilla un peu plus.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que la main entra dans son pantalon, tâta la bosse par-dessus le sous-vêtement, avant de s'y introduire pour se saisir de sa jeune virilité, lui arrachant un petit bruit gênant. Il entendit Itachi grogner derrière lui, embrasser ses cheveux, son oreille, son cou une nouvelle fois, repérant un point sensible tout en entamant des mouvements sur son membre, longs mais fermes.

Le garçon rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant, en posant sa main sur la jambe de son frère pour peut-être se stabiliser parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait fondre si ça continuait comme ça. Il sentait la respiration plus lourde d'Itachi contre sa peau, sa main libre s'occupant de son téton, l'autre travaillant merveilleusement bien sur son entrejambe.

Les mouvements furent d'abord longs et langoureux, avant d'accélérer progressivement, Itachi s'amusait à appuyer doucement sur la fente du jeune homme qui en tremblait à chaque fois, puis les mouvements devinrent plus fluides grâce au liquide qui s'échappait de lui. Inconsciemment, il commença à balancer des hanches pour avoir plus, appréciant et détestant en même temps les changements de rythme, de pression, et le souffle chaud d'Itachi contre lui qui le rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'orgasme.

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de jouir, peu habitué à être autant excité, mais lorsque la délivrance arriva, il remercia le ciel qu'Itachi ait le réflexe de l'embrasser pour étouffer son cri qui aurait réveillé toute la maison. Il se déversa donc dans la main si talentueuse de son aîné qui sourit en le sentant faire. Après quelques secondes à panteler, Sasuke eut un geignement, et aucun des deux ne sut si c'était de la satisfaction, de la honte, ou du soulagement. Peut-être était-ce les trois à la fois.

- Nii-san, murmura Sasuke.

- Je t'écoute, répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

- Tu... je ne peux plus... enfin on ne pourra pas-

- Shhh, calme-toi, petit frère. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire l'amour ce soir, de toute façon.

Sasuke hocha la tête et finit de reprendre son souffle. Il était quelque part soulagé qu'Itachi décide de ne pas faire de pénétration le soir même, car même s'il était venu avec cette résolution, il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr à présent. Mais tout de même, il sentait entre ses fesses un quelque chose d'assez dur, signe du désir de son frère, et il ne savait pas trop si celui-ci allait lui demander de s'en occuper où s'il allait pouvoir repartir -le laissant donc dans cet état, ce qui selon lui n'était pas vraiment fair-play.

- A quoi tu penses?

- J-Je me demandais... enfin toi tu es encore dur alors...

- Alors?

Le garçon tourna la tête pour pouvoir regarder son frère dans les yeux.

- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose? P-Puisque tu viens de me rendre un service et que maintenant je vais mieux, je pourrais t'aider moi aussi... si tu veux, hein!

Itachi lui offrit un sourire avant d'embrasser son épaule puis de lui demander en feignant l'innocence :

- Et de quel genre serait ce service?

Sasuke rougit et se détourna quelques secondes, battant des paupières plusieurs fois. Puis il tritura ses doigts et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'je sais pas trop', avec une moue si adorable qu'Itachi se demanda s'il n'allait pas abandonner sa retenue pour appuyer son frère la tête la première contre le lit et le violer jusqu'au lendemain.

Finalement, l'adolescent décida qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Il se leva du lit, prit une inspiration puis s'accroupit entre les jambes toujours écartées d'Itachi. Incertain, il caressa d'abord maladroitement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, se rappelant que lui-même adorait cette sensation, avant de mettre sa main sur son entrejambe avec plus de brusquerie qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il releva ses grands yeux noirs pour croiser ceux d'Itachi qui le regardaient également, le désir clairement visible dans ses pupilles.

- Tu es sûr d'avoir envie de faire ça?

Le garçon ne répondit pas et défit la ceinture du yukata d'Itachi, dévoilant son torse pâle et parfait, une fine ligne de duvet sombre menant du nombril jusqu'à la limite du sous-vêtement. Sasuke reposa sa main sur cette partie qu'il palpa, caressa, avant de lentement tirer sur le boxer pour le faire descendre le long des jambes parfaites, Itachi l'y aidant en se soulevant légèrement.

Sasuke prit peur en voyant le membre à nu, gonflé, un peu de liquide s'en échappant. Il l'empoigna de sa main tremblante au niveau de la base, puis remonta, et redescendit, avant de sentir le souffle de son frère se couper quelque secondes. Il releva les yeux et le vit arborer un fin sourire qui le fit rougir et se reconcentrer sur sa tâche.

Timidement, il déposa un baiser sous le gland, puis lécha toute la longueur, faisant sensuellement soupirer Itachi. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, il le prit en bouche à moitié, faisant bouger sa tête du mieux qu'il pouvait en appliquant des succions.

Itachi ne put rien faire d'autre que d'appriécier le spectacle et la sensation, car même si son frère était maladroit et qu'il sentait parfois ses dents frotter doucement contre son membre, ça lui faisait plaisir que Sasuke se donne pour lui faire du bien. Il ne chercha donc pas à se retenir et laissa le bien-être monter en lui de plus en plus, regardant l'image obsène et pourtant si adorable de son cadet lui faisant une gâterie. Ses lèvres fines autour de lui, sa langue qui bougeait de façon désordonnée mais agrébale, les petits bruits qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre...

Enfin, la délivrance arriva, et avec le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait il recula pour ne pas se vider dans la bouche déjà souillée de Sasuke. Il se déversa donc sur son ventre, étouffant ses sons en se mordant l'index, profitant de cet orgasme différent des autres car teinté d'un interdit plus fort que tous ceux qu'il avait déjà dépassé.

Lorsqu'il fut remit après quelques secondes, il sentit son frère se pencher au-dessus de lui, et il ne se retint pas pour lui voler un baiser exprimant toute la satisfaction que cette soirée leur avait apporté. Attrapant un bout de draps, il s'essuya sommairement le ventre en soupirant de contentement.

Sasuke se coucha sur le lit à côté d'Itachi qui le prit dans ses bras, le cajola, déposa plusieurs baisers dans ses cheveux.

- Nii-san je... c-c'était vraiment bien...

- Je sais, petit frère, j'ai pensé la même chose la première fois que ça m'ait arrivé.

- O-On pourra recommencer?

- Autant de fois que tu le souhaites.

L'adolescent sourit et se blottit contre la poitrine de son frère. De nombreuses pensées vinrent l'assaillirent quant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mais il les chassa de son esprit, bâilla, et marmonna avant de sombrer dans le sommeil :

- Merci.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal de se rendre service mutuellement.

Cette phrase fit glousser le cadet qui finit par s'endormir, vidé. Et il ne se doutait pas encore que cette soirée ne faisait que symboliser son entrée dans la décadence secrète des Uchiha...

**xxxXxxx**

**F**inis, haha! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, oui, je l'espère vraiment très fort, mais je ne peux le savoir que si vous me laissez une petite review *-*

Allez, à la prochaine pour la suite de bazar!


End file.
